


A collection of McHenn drawings.

by seiji



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [20]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, so are you actually an actual angel then?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh hello OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McMath's wing tattoo




	2. Salt & Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Cora found this photo ~~while snooping through her brother’s things~~ in a book Billy left sitting on the coffee table ~~for two minutes, _Christ!_~~ and immediately made copies for all of Henn’s sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphite and colored pencils. Photo reference used for pose/lighting, modified to look just a little bit less like the original subjects ;)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day 2012 ♥


End file.
